Television Destiny
by Selena Style
Summary: You've seen the movie "Pleasantville" right? Well, what if instead two teenagers are sent into the Digimon series and must fill in the roles of two Chosen. Is it still just an anime?
1. New Remote

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other characters except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto. I don't own the movie "_Pleasantville_" – I'm just borrowing the idea. 

****

Author's Note: I honestly have no idea how I came up with this . . . call it early morning inspiration. The gist of this is take the movie "Pleasantville", a pretty good movie with an original concept, but instead of being sucked into some 50's television show – two teens are sucked into Digimon series. I wrote the first two chapters while on vacation (yep –two!) and this is the first series I have an actual outline for. Yay! I wanted to an action/adventure type thing really badly, since I'm considering to cancel **A Forgotten Past** – it's just not going anywhere. Thanks and please review! 

****

A/N: I have nothing against the second season (Huzzah for Ken and Davis!), I just thought the first one would be a lot more fun to work with. This kind of takes place in the Myotismon arc. 

****

Important Note Concerning "A Story of the Future": I will get around to finishing it! I have big plans for it, but I haven't had the time to concentrate on writing it. I've had rehearsals and a lot of other excuses. It will get done!

****

*****

A young man slowly entered his home after a long day. He shook his sandy colored hair before dumping his bag by the front entrance. Wearily he made his way to the living room prepared to collapse in front of the television. He was very willing to become a mindless zombie.

He strode into his home and quickly glancing at the kitchen table. He saw a note. _Must be from Mom. _He lazily picked it up and glanced it over. 

Kyle- Had to take your sister to tryouts. Will bring dinner home.  __

Love Mom

He gave a mental good luck to his sister. Water polo was a bitch of a sport to get into.

The tall young man reached for the remote and carelessly clicked through the station. He reached into the pocket of his navy blue school blazer and pulled out his watch. The band was broken and he didn't have time to buy a new one. His eyes lit up as he saw the hour. 

__

Perfect timing. His mind seized control as he clicked onto the desired channel. The opening theme song just started.

__

"D-D-Digimon, Digimon . . . " 

Kyle instantly sighed and relaxed further into the couch. "Good a classic," he muttered to no one in particular. The picture shown had been one of a well-known anime leader spinning across the screen. Kyle knew this theme song by heart. He knew the episode line up for this show. In fact Kyle could pass any quiz given based on the program. 

Yep, Kyle was a hard core Digimon: Digital Monsters fan. 

He was never big on anime, but Digimon somehow captured his interest. When the show first came on, he caught on to it as a fluke, but soon was visiting a few websites here and there, which then progressed to writing stories. Kyle was in every sense a Digimon fan.

He could tell you the basic Japanese translations, he had his couple opinions, and he at first disliked the second season, but soon grew to love it like the first. Kyle couldn't tell you his favorite character right off the bat, but he could say he didn't like Davis right away. Currently, Kyle was just glad to be home and become happily absorbed in the show. However, he was unaware that the front door had been opened. 

"Hey Kyle!" Kyle jerked in his seat and nearly fell off the couch. He slapped his hand over his heart.

"Jesus Christ!" he spat out. The young man looked around to see he had a guest. He instantly paled and groped for the remote to shut off the television. 

"Nice greeting," mused the girl walking into Kyle's vision. She was a fairly tall, pretty teenager with back length straight brown hair. The only thing Kyle noticed, however, was that in her hand was the remote. 

She grinned. "What are we watching here?" She turned up the volume. 

"Steph . . ." pleaded Kyle. His cheeks were turning pink with embarrassment. Stephanie's eyes widened and a bemused grin appeared on her face. 

__

"We've got to save the Digital World! We're the Digi-Destined!" 

Stephanie couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. "Kyle! Why didn't you tell me!" Kyle groaned. "You watch anime!" Kyle held his head in his hands. He bent over to breathe between his legs. This was a highly embarrassing situation. 

As much as Kyle enjoyed watching Digimon, he was very aware of what people would think (especially at an all boys' Catholic school) if they knew he was so . . . attached to the show and its characters. 

"Oh funny . . . ha, ha . . . let's all have a good laugh now," he muttered. Kyle glared at Stephanie – his long time friend and neighbor. Stephanie managed to stop her fits of laughter. 

"Hey don't be moody," she giggled while attempting to get a smile out of her friend. "Look it's cute and now my brother will finally have someone to watch this with!" 

"Thanks," Kyle growled. Stephanie's sides were really heaving now.

"It's just that I never pictured you one of those anime freaks."

"I'm not an 'anime freak'," snapped Kyle. 

"If you say so," teased Stephanie. She flipped her gaze back to the program. "Digimon?" There was an edge of sarcasm on her voice. 

"Yeah? So?" questioned Kyle wishing the subject was dropped. 

"I don't know – why can't they just capture the monsters?" Kyle made a strangled noise in his throat. 

"Digimon is an entirely different universe," began Kyle in an annoyed tone. "Capturing has no point as there is a unique bond between every digimon and their partner. This is their destiny! These kids go through incredible character battles while they have to save two worlds! And another thing I –" He stopped all together as he caught sight of the amused look on the girl's face. 

"Just shut up," he muttered reaching his hands out as if he wished to strangle someone. Stephanie shook her head at the tall boy. She watched him for a moment as he sulked in his seat. Stephanie considered Kyle to be a good friend, and not half-bad looking either. His sandy hair was well kept and he used some gel despite her protests. He was tall with broad shoulders, which allowed him to pull off the preppy look quite nicely. 

Stephanie brushed a hair out of her face as she moved to take her seat. 

"Why are you here Steph?" asked Kyle not even raising his head. She batted her brown eyes at him for a moment. 

"There you go again," she said in a mock-prissy sort of tone. "You always know how to make a gal feel welcome."

"Isn't it enough that you took away my dignity?" 

"Oh please don't be so melodramatic," replied Stephanie. She waved her hand as if dismissing the subject entirely. "I'm here because you said you would help me with this school project. It's supposed to be a group thing, but do you think I'll let a bunch of failures ride on an easy A?" 

Kyle smirked. "The joys of public school."

"Exactly." Kyle relaxed. 

"Ok, I'll bail you out." Stephanie gave a mock bow.

"You are most kind." Kyle chuckled lightly, but his attentions turned elsewhere when he felt his stomach rumble. 

"Jeeze, I'm starving." 

"Band practice kept you late again?"

"Yep. Being the best base guitar player does that to you." Stephanie tossed her hair back.

"I'm glad you're doing something cool or I'd be worried that your Catholic school was really messing you up." She laughed. "Not that it isn't all ready." 

"You are so witty," mocked Kyle pretending to throw his hair back as he bat his eye lashes too. Stephanie stuck her tongue out. 

"I'm ordering a pizza," she said and reached for the phone. 

"You're buying," replied Kyle going towards the refrigerator. He pulled out a can of soda. "Make it cheese!"

"My money, my call," she retorted. Kyle winced. Stephanie was very extravagant when it came to food. This would mean he would have to take an antacid. 

Stephanie finally hung up. "They'll be here in forty-five minutes." She returned to her seat on the couch and picked up the remote. 

Kyle gave her a questioning glance. "Um . . . don't you want to work on your project?"

"I like to exercise my right to procrastinate," she said simply. She flipped through some stations. "Ugh, there isn't anything good on." 

"I know," replied Kyle seizing the remote. He immediately put it on Digimon. Stephanie groaned.

"Come on!"

"My house, my show," smirked Kyle. Stephanie started to argue, but Kyle shushed her. "It's a good one!" The show started. 

"Who's that?"

"Tai, the leader. He's kind of reckless."

"Oh." Pause. "Who's that?"

"Sora."

"Why isn't she doing anything?"

"Because she's worried about Tai." 

"Oh." Pause. "Who's-"

"Quiet!" Stephanie decided it was best not to ask any more questions if she valued her head. Thirty minutes later, the show had ended. 

"Oh thank god that's over," muttered Stephanie as the announcer came on. 

"Hey! Hold on!" cried Kyle. He pointed at the screen in excitement. "It's a marathon!" Stephanie moaned.

"I'm going to go wait for the pizza."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Believe me. I know." Kyle shrugged and instantly went back to his show. 

__

"Matt, come on! Don't be a chicken!"

"No Tai, we need to think this out!" The image changed. Yep, they were about to duke it out. 

Outside of the house a power-line flickered. A type of flicker that no one would notice. Then two more, soon three. In about of minute, fifty flickers were traveling down the wire. The spark continued to each wire and triggered a blackout at houses one-by-one along each neighborhood. Then surging stopped as if nothing had happened at all. 

It was at this time that Matt threw the first punch when Kyle's house completely blacked out. 

"What the heck?" shouted Kyle into the darkness. "A blackout? I don't believe it!" He stood up and groped along the room. 

"Steph?" he called out. No answer. "Steph? Stephanie?" Kyle hoped she wasn't playing some cruel trick on him. His ears picked up a muffled noise coming from the closet. He reached for the handle and out tumbled Stephanie landing directly on top of him. 

"Oh god," muttered Stephanie. "What happened?" 

"Blackout," replied Kyle from underneath. Stephanie lightly blushed as she saw how her hands landed on his chest. 

"Sorry," she quickly got up. "I thought that door actually led somewhere. I was looking for flashlights."

"Good idea," answered Kyle. "I want to check the fuse box."

*****

"Damn," said Kyle closing the fuse box. "Blew out completely." 

"That bad?" asked Stephanie. She held her light closer. 

He nodded. "I'm going to call a repairman." 

"Um . . hello? Power's gone." 

"I'll get my cell-phone." However, just as Kyle reached for his phone, the doorbell rang. 

"Must be the pizza," said Stephanie simply. She pulled out her wallet and opened the door. 

"I'd say what you folks need is an electrician," came a voice from beyond the door. In stepped an old man with a wise face dressed in a faded gray jumpsuit. He carried a box of tools beside him. 

"But I . . ." trailed Kyle. 

"Of course electricians don't come falling out of the sky," stated the old man answering the blank look on Kyle's face. "Just the good ones do." He chuckled at his own joke. "With a series of blackouts in one area, I'm making my rounds." He gave them a warm smile. "Now what can I do for you?" 

"It's the fuse box," informed Kyle. "It's blown." The old man nodded. 

"Give me a light and show me the way." Kyle directed him outside followed by Stephanie. The old electrician analyzed the box. He tapped his chin in thought. 

"Yep," he concluded. "I can fix this in a jiffy. Why don't you two go inside and shout when you see a flicker."

Once inside, Stephanie impatiently fiddled with the switches. 

"Hey!" snapped Kyle. 

"What? Doesn't hurt to check."

"You might have electrocuted him."

"He's experienced," she replied. "Wasn't that kind of weird how he came like that – out of the blue – right when we needed him?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You heard him," he said. "The whole neighborhood blacked out." 

Stephanie sighed. "No imagination."

"I'm being logical here," huffed Kyle. "Be happy we don't have to wait in the dark."

"I'll be happy when my pizza comes," replied Stephanie. Suddenly, a few flashes occurred overhead as the whole house turned back on. 

"There's light!" shouted Kyle to the old electrician. 

"That box was one of the easier ones," said the old man shutting his toolbox. Kyle looked over into his living room as he noticed a problem with his television. 

"Oh man!" he exclaimed. "The TV is acting up!" The television had gone fuzzy and the picture was becoming severely distorted. 

"Poor Kyle," teased Stephanie. "Now you can't watch your marathon." 

"And what marathon is that?" asked the electrician. Kyle looked down to hide his embarrassment. 

"Um . . . it's an anime," he answered in a small voice. The electrician smiled.

"Oh yes, the Digimon," he said to the astonishment of both Kyle and Stephanie. "Love that show." A choking sound came from Stephanie. 

"Really?" asked Kyle. 

"Oh yeah," said the old man waving a hand, "I'm astounded how much those kids have gone through."

"What's your favorite episode?" asked Kyle. The old man pondered for a moment. 

"That I can't say. There's so many to choose from." Stephanie rolled her eyes. 

"I'm getting a drink," she said and left the room.

"Not a fan?" asked the electrician. He thumbed where Stephanie had exited. Kyle nodded. "Oh well, some people aren't that big on epic adventures and destiny." 

"Destiny," murmured Kyle. "I wonder about that sometimes." 

"Do you?" The old man raised an eyebrow. 

"Well yes," said Kyle flushing a little. "If you think about it, destiny takes the surprise out of life, but I feel at times it would be comforting to know which direction your life is going. Then questions you never asked would be answered." The old man didn't say anything, but a small grin settled on his lips. He moved towards the television and fiddled with the back of it for a moment. As with the lights, the TV came back on in perfect quality. 

"Wow," smiled Kyle. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," returned the old man. "But one more thing – your television could use a new remote." He reached into his toolbox and pulled out a big silver one. "Here."

"Thank you." Kyle paused. "About the bill . . . " The old electrician shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. The Power Company will be paying for me." He moved towards the front door. "I better get going. Other families may need my services. Take care now and – " His eyes twinkled ever so slightly. "Try out that new remote. I guarantee you'll never view that show the same way." And then he left. 

*****

"Is he gone?" asked Stephanie entering the living room with a can of soda. She saw Kyle sitting on the couch playing around with the new remote. "I thought you two were enjoying your little chat."

"Can it Steph," retorted Kyle turning up the volume. 

"Why do we have to watch this?" protested Stephanie. 

"Because." She grumbled. 

"That's not an answer." She moved to snatch the remote. 

"Hey!" cried Kyle.

"Would it kill you to change the channel?" The two teenagers suddenly latched onto the remote and became involved in a vicious battle. 

"Let go!"

"You first!" 

Admits the pushing and pulling, their fingers edged closer and closer to a big red button on the remote that neither of them seemed to notice. But that's exactly what the old electrician wanted. 

Then it happened. 

At precisely the same time, both Kyle's and Stephanie's thumbs hit the red button. This unknown button activated instantly sending incredible power through the remote. The silver control glowed brightly and sent a bolt of energy into the television. The screen glowed white in a flash. Two more streams of energy attached themselves to the teenagers, whom in mere seconds registered the abnormal effect. But it was too late to doing anything for just as quickly as they had pressed the button, they were sucked through the screen. 

To be continued . . . 

*****
****

Author's Notes: Nothing really to say except please don't be insulted by how Kyle was so embarrassed about liking anime. It's just his character – he's more vulnerable than Stephanie is. Next chapter should be up in a jiffy, and how many people are happy that FFN is working again waves hand frantically. Yep, I thought so. 

Just a few notes . . . Kyle and Stephanie are filling in for the Reece Witherspoon and Toby McGwuire parts, but it doesn't this story is going to turn out like the movie. Just the basic idea. Also, Kyle watches Digimon – Stephanie has a younger brother who watches the show – so she will know a few things about the show, not completely out of the loop. 

Thanks and please review!


	2. Part of that World

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto.

****

Author's Note: Ok, even though this fic is based off the concept of the movie "Pleasantville", it will not conclude or have any other connections to the movie at all. I'm just borrowing the beginning idea. When the Chosen are viewing or talking about Kyle and Stephanie, they will not call them by their real names, but by the characters they replaced.

****

*****

They stood shaking, hands gripped onto each other. Their eyes shut tight. The pair wasn't quite sure what had happened. They had felt the shakes and saw flashes of light, but they were hoping that whatever happened wasn't too high on the Rector scale. 

Kyle dared to open an eye. He was alive, that was a good enough sign for him. He dared to open the other eye. Now he had a clear perspective of the person standing in front of him, but . . . he had to be hallucinating. 

"M-Mimi?"

"Who the _hell_ did you just call me?" Ok, so it was definitely not Mimi. 

The two teenagers just stared at each other in dead silence. Steadily their breathing increased as they looked where they were, then at each other, and finally looking at themselves. It instantly occurred to them what they should do. 

They screamed. 

"Oh my god!!" shrieked Stephanie. "What happened? Where are we?" She said a few more things that Kyle was pretty sure her parents wouldn't tolerate. Stephanie shot him a quizzical look. "What's wrong with you?! Say something?!" It appeared that Kyle went into some kind of numb shock. 

Finally he spoke. "What are we wearing?" He looked down at himself – now clothed in sweater vest, khaki shorts, and bright red high tops. His vision seemed to be better until he brought his hands to his face to remove the coke bottle glasses. He glanced over the panicked Stephanie dressed in a pink western dress and matching hat. She hadn't realized the change in her hair either – instead of down, it was pulled back with two strands hanging in front of her face. Kyle put it together.

"Steph . . . we've gone through the TV . . . " he murmured. 

"W-What?" she wasn't quite sure if she heard him right. 

"I think we're in Digimon . . . " He got the reaction he predicted. 

Stephanie screamed her head off. Kyle lunged to quiet her. 

"Shhhh!" he clamped a hand over her mouth. "We need to figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out!" she snapped brushing his hand away. "We're going home!"

"It's not going to be that easy," he began. 

"How did this happen?" she asked breathlessly. He pondered for a moment. 

"The electrician . . . that funky remote, it had to be him!" He grabbed her now gloved hands. "Don't you see? He wanted it to happen. I don't know why, but I know he's behind it." Stephanie started to say something. 

"But how . . ."

"I have no idea."

Stephanie released another cry of outrage. "This sucks! This just plain sucks! I want to go home! Why do we need to be here? What's the goddamn point? That sick freak!" 

"Easy Steph," soothed Kyle. She growled and reached to pull her hair when she finally noticed the large cowboy hat perched on her head. 

"What the heck am I wearing?" Kyle laughed.

"What are _you_ wearing? Take a look at me!" Stephanie finally gave a hint of a smile. 

"You look like a nerd," she sniffled. "What a pair of characters we make?" Kyle took the thought in.

"Yeah, characters," he said slowly as it dawned on him once again. "Steph, I think we've become part of the show. We've taken on the roles of Mimi and Joe." Stephanie gave him a blank look.

"The spoiled brat and the geek?" Kyle waved an impatient hand.

"Never mind, but it looks like when we were transferred into the show we've become part of it. We're one of them!" he exclaimed pointing out into the clearing. 

"There's no way," ranted Stephanie, "that I'm going to go out there – dressed as some ditzy pink eleven year old to go wander around and do who knows what else!"

"Actually," answered Kyle calmly. "You're ten."

"Ten?!" spat out Stephanie. "Ten?! Well, wonderful!" She growled again.   
"What the heck can we possibly do? We can't go out there? Like this?! We'll have to sit tight and wait for a solution!" 

"Nope," said Kyle flatly shaking his head. "The only way we're going to find a way home is to go out there." He pointed back to the foliage. Stephanie's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious," she stammered. "It's like a whole other world out there." Kyle nodded.

"Exactly. It's like a game Steph," he said grimly

"I'm not playing," she stated firmly.

"What aren't you playing, Mimi?" asked a cheery voice from the bushes. Stephanie froze. 

"W-W-Wh-Who said that?" The bushes rustled and out appeared a green plant-like creature with a pink and yellow tropical flower blooming out of its head with a lizard like tail growing down its back. 

"Mimi," the plant said brightly, "What game were you playing?" 

"Oooh, I love games!" cheered another voice and out tumbled this time a white seal-like creature with long ears and a bright red moehawk with purple markings on its face. 

Stephanie was officially freaked out now. The color drained out of her face. She started to tremble and she felt her throat go dry. 

"Mimi," began the plant creature again, "What's going on?" 

"Uh . . . she's loosing," Kyle spoke up. "She's loosing the game we're playing." He grabbed onto Stephanie's arm to keep her from falling apart even further. 

"Joe," scoffed the playful seal. "You were doing something fun? Why didn't you tell me?" He brought his fin to his heart to feign heartbreak. "I'm always the last to know!" 

"Joe! Mimi!" shouted another voice from the clearing. "What's taking you guys?" Kyle thought fast. 

"Um . . . Gomamon, Palmon," he said. "Tell the others we'll be there in a sec. Mimi dropped something while we were playing the game." 

"Ok," confirmed Palmon, the plant like creature. "Hope you find whatever you dropped Mimi." Stephanie nodded weakly. 

After the two creatures departed, Stephanie instantly collapsed to her knees bringing Kyle down as well. 

"Hey Steph," asked Kyle showing concern. He grabbed her shoulders gently. "You ok?" 

"W-wh-what," stated Stephanie, finding her voice again. "Wh-what were those . . . those . . . things?" Kyle sighed and a light smile appeared on his face. 

"Digimon," he replied. "Digital Monsters." Stephanie's eyes went wide. 

"Monsters?!" 

"They're not going to hurt you," he paused. "Well some will . . ." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful," she muttered rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

"It's not that bad," said Kyle nicely. He squeezed Stephanie's hand slightly. "These digimon are the good guys. They're partnered with the characters on the show. See the seal one – Gomamon – is Joe's digimon." He stopped. "He's _my_ digimon . . . my digimon! I have a partner!" Stephanie shot him a look. "And Palmon's your digimon."

"The plant?" 

"Yes, the plant," said Kyle as if she missed the point completely. "Don't you see? These digimon have a bond with us now. They'll do anything in their power to protect you. Which reminds me . . ." he sat up right on the ground. 

"Don't do anything stupid," began Kyle again. "These digimon do have a distinct bond with their original partners. Palmon and Gomamon would be the first to realize that we're not Mimi and Joe. We can't risk messing up their world – this is still a television show, there's an order." 

"An order?" questioned Stephanie skeptically, folding her arms. 

"This is a form of destiny," he insisted. "Certain things must occur." Stephanie sighed. 

"You're nuts," she muttered. "But I follow what you're saying." She sighed again. "What are we going to do?" 

"We'll go out there and I'll guide you through the episodes or anything that comes along. From there we'll make our next move." 

"Sounds like a plan," she said reluctantly. "I don't know the show nearly as well as you, but there's Tai – the goggled kid, Sora – the chick with the helmet, and um . . . everyone else?" Kyle groaned. 

"I'll give you a crash course through Digimon 101 later," he pulled her towards the clearing. "Right now we need to get out there!" 

Kyle and Stephanie pushed through the bushes nervously. While Stephanie was really on edge, Kyle was ecstatic. This was a world he longed to be apart of. A world that seemed to be always full of adventure. He wanted to put himself to a test where everything he did would count. To a save another world yes, to belong – to be important towards a cause. 

Kyle's gaze instantly fell upon the boy standing before him. He could recognize the Bearer of Courage in a heartbeat. It was Tai Kamiya or Taichi Yagami, Kyle corrected himself. 

Kyle suddenly became very aware that he had been holding onto Stephanie for quite some time now and Tai was certainly giving them an odd look. They were not themselves anymore. Kyle and Stephanie could no longer exist. They were Joe and Mimi now – whose personalities were very well known to the Chosen. And despite any personal opinions of the characters, Kyle realized he would have to submit himself to the show. 

He dropped hands with Stephanie and looked Tai straight in the eye. "Sorry Tai, but _Mimi_ lost something and I think whatever she lost I'm allergic to." Stephanie gave Kyle an odd look, but Tai just nodded. 

"Figures," said Tai simply before changing the subject. "But we need your help fishing with Gomamon. You know how Matt can't catch a thing." 

"I hear that!" snapped an annoyed voice from the water. Tai snickered. 

"I-I'll go help," mumbled Kyle made his way to the water with Gomamon crawling beside him. 

"Kyle!" hissed Stephanie, but he ignored her. He had to find out what exactly was going on. Tai peered over at Stephanie. 

"You're awfully quiet Mimi." Stephanie gulped. 

"Ah . . . I'm just a little tired you know." She gave a fake yawn. "Um – I'll get some firewood." Without waiting for a reply, Stephanie quickly walked back into the forest. She wiped her forehead and exhaled a sigh of relief. This was going to take some getting used to. 

"Mimi?" called out Palmon. "Mimi?" 

Stephanie groaned. She was not ready to have some . . . plant follow her around. Quickly, before Palmon could spot her, Stephanie took off deeper into the forest. After going a bit of a distance, she sat down again and laid against a tree. 

Exhausted from the ordeal, Stephanie slowly drifted off to sleep. 

*****

Kyle stumbled along down the hillside towards the riverbank. 

"Hey Joe!" called out Gomamon. Kyle jerked in surprise. He nearly forgot about the digimon. He peered over at the creature. 

"What?" Gomamon cocked his head sideways.

"Nothing, just wanted you to wait."

"Oh . . ." This arrangement would have to take some getting used to. 

When he reached the lake before him lay a tranquil scene that he would never thought he could respect it as he did now. The water seemed so serene and glimmered faintly in the setting sun. The trees majestically cast a silhouette onto the peaceful water. 

"Joe, what are you looking at?" Kyle snapped his attention back to the digimon. 

"Just the digiworld," he said in a sigh. 

"You've seen it before though." Kyle sighed again.

"But never like this, never as some work of art . . ." he trailed. A thought occurred to him. Kyle looked down at his hands. They were the same color and his clothes felt real. He ran to the water's edge and gazed intently into it searching for his reflection. Was he still himself? Or was he trapped in Joe's body? 

"Hey Joe," called a voice from beside him. "Ready to fish?" Kyle looked up to find himself staring at a short redhead with deep black eyes. He held a fishing pole in his bright yellow glove. "Matt and I have had the unfortunate experience of not catching any thing."

"Anything edible that is," groaned an oval shaped pink blob with little hands known as Motimon. 

"Says you," snapped a lean blonde with intense blue eyes. "Why didn't that big haired-klink come down here and put his bait where his mouth is?" He crossed his arms in frustration. Kyle showed no signs of surprise at the blonde's hostility towards Tai; they recently just had a fight . . . before he and Stephanie were sucked in. Kyle suppressed another urge to sigh. 

"Well . . uh," was all he could muster. 

"He's looking for Sora," said a young, quiet voice and out stepped a little boy with blonde hair similar to the other boy, but his blue eyes were filled more with innocence. This was the young Bearer of Hope named TK. The two other boys sighed in agitation. 

"Sora?" asked Kyle. The red-head Bearer of Knowledge, Izzy, gave him a questionable look.

"Joe, are you in a functioning state of mind?" 

"Hello?!" exclaimed the older blonde, Matt, Bearer of Friendship. "We still can't find her." He shook his head. Kyle waved his hand as if what he said was a mistake. 

"No, no," he stumbled. "What I meant was . . . " But the two other boys had gone back to their fishing, either they didn't here him or they didn't care. Kyle sighed again. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately. 

"So do you want me to fish?" he ventured. No answer. Kyle collapsed on the shore and pulled his knees into his chest. 

__

So this is what it's like to be Joe, he thought glumly. Five minutes in their world and already he was a screw up. But . . . something lingered in his mind. Where was Sora indeed? How close were they to a battle? And what began to frighten Kyle was if could Palmon and Gomamon still digivolve? 

Kyle pushed the disturbing thought out of his head. That couldn't happen. There had to be a reason he got sent to this world. Not some sick fluke! Still . . . 

The guys became lost in their thoughts. Clearing out problems unknown to each of them. Thus, the missed the shadow that passed over head and went into the forest. 

*****

Stephanie woke up slowly to the feeling of something in her lap. For a moment she thought she was back home with her cat asleep between her legs. But that was only a dream now as Stephanie realized that the cat currently sleeping in her lap was green with a flower growing out of its head. 

She had to fight the urge to scream at that sight of this plant thing in her lap. Petrified, Stephanie didn't dare move in fear she would wake the creature up. She looked at the - digimon was it? This was Palmon, as Kyle had told her. 

__

Your digimon. Your protector. You have a bond with it, Steph. 

The girl vaguely remembered the digimon from some rare episode she watched with her brother. The plant seemed nice enough, willing to help that Mimi chick. Stephanie groaned inwardly. How could that Mimi go around dressed as some ten-year-old buckaroo star? 

Stephanie slapped her forehead. Now _she_ was that ten-year-old!

She looked down at her lap staring at the creature that now slumbered there. A curious feeling came over her as she stared at Palmon. The digimon had a dreamy gaze on her face and seemed to be quite at peace in Stephanie's lap. Slowly, Stephanie reached her hand and dared to touch the sleeping plant. Palmon did not sit whatsoever. 

Mustering up some courage, Stephanie reached towards the bright flower blooming from the digimon's head. Gently she stroked its petals. The flower quivered ever so slightly. 

Stephanie leaned back on her tree, starting to think over the recent events. About an hour ago she was complaining about where her pizza was, but now pizza seemed to be out of the question. In fact any freedom of hers had been stripped away. 

The thought struck her hard. When did she get to make the choice to be apart of this – this cartoon?

Angrily, Stephanie sharply stood up. Surprisingly Palmon did not wake. The girl took of, storming off further into the forest. She became determined not to be sucked into this set-up. 

Her walk became a jog and then turned into sprint. Her eyes squeezing tight to hold back the tears. 

"I want to go home!" she wailed rushing through the underbrush. This was a cartoon! Not a real world. What was Kyle thinking? And because now that it was real, does that mean she wasn't? Her head ached with the hundreds of questions plaguing her. 

She stopped and sank to her knees. Her breathing was hard and rash. "Pull yourself together," Stephanie ordered herself. "Don't be a wimp . . . this is a challenge. You can take a challenge." She wrapped her arms around her body in order to calm herself down. 

At this time the same large shadow swooped once again overhead. It swooped several times, in fact, stirring the foliage around the trembling girl. A loud roar shook Stephanie back to reality. 

"What now?" she exclaimed looking around anxiously. 

Another roar answered her. 

"Oh god," she moaned as what could be described as a gigantic red beetle crashed through the trees. The monster, called Kuwagamon, snapped its huge menacing pinchers several times and in the process of it, sent several tree branches plummeting to the floor. Stephanie somehow managed to find the ability to mover her legs and dove out of the way of the flying bark. 

She began to run as more trees flew at her. She heard another roar from the monster causing her to drop to the ground, shielding her head, as Kuwagamon flew by once again. 

Stephanie climbed back to her feet with out even daring to look behind. However, the monster had landed in front of her and with its huge red pinchers, there was no was she could get by. 

Kuwagamon took once giant step towards Stephanie and snapped angrily at her. 

"Crap," was all she said before letting loose a piercing scream. 

"I'm coming Mimi!" shouted a voice from behind the monster. 

****

"Poison Ivy!" Several long green vines with purple tips wrapped around the neck of the angry beast. Amazingly Stephanie remembered the digimon's name.

"P-Palmon?" She backed up to witness the fight between the two creatures. She became slightly in awe of the fact that Palmon dove in there, no questions asked, and attacked the thing on her behalf. Stephanie had to admit she felt a little proud. 

Kuwagamon then took one of its appendages and swiped it backward knocking Palmon to the ground.

"Palmon! No!" shouted Stephanie. She noticed the monster advancing on her again. "Oh shit . . ." 

*****

The sound of crashing trees and loud agitated roars was enough to snap anyone out of deep thoughts. 

"What was that?" questioned Matt dropping his fishing pole. 

A scream followed. 

"I know what that was," said Kyle quickly. 

They ran off towards the forest. 

*****

"Hey Mimi!" shouted a voice. Stephanie snapped her head in the direction of the call. A big brown hair boy was running towards her followed by a pink blob with ears. 

"T-Tai?" shouted Stephanie. "Get this thing away from me!" 

"Go Koromon!" cried Tai. The digimon obliged. 

****

"Bubbled Blast!" A ball of flame shot towards Kuwagamon and pelted it on its back. This only seemed to anger the monster as it released another roar that vibrated across the forest. Kuwagamon slammed its claw against Koromon sending him colliding into a tree. 

"Koromon!" Tai ran over to his digimon. 

Stephanie was pressed against a tree now. Two digimon were now down from fighting this creature. She really didn't expect to die in another world. 

"Mimi! Mimi!" shouted more voices. Stephanie's stomach clenched in anticipation. Was she even going to live through this? 

By now the Kuwagamon had enough interruptions between him and his meal. He shot forward, pinchers wide open, for the kill.

Stephanie screamed. Her digivice went off. 

****

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!" A pillar of light engulfed the plant-like creature transforming her into a giant prickly cactus with boxing gloves. 

Togemon reached forward with her giant gloves and snagged the Kuwagamon whose pinchers were mere inches away from Stephanie. The cactus monster swung the monster beetle into the near by trees. Stephanie opened her eyes. She was still whole. 

Kyle blinked in surprise and utter relief. 

"Palmon digivolved?" he mumbled in bewilderment. He exhaled a breath he didn't realized he held in. Kyle looked at the others. They seemed to be going through the same thing. 

"Mimi, are you all right?" called Tai. Stephanie clutched her chest. 

"Y-yes!" she managed to return. "I'm . . . LOOK OUT!" Kuwagamon shot through the rows of trees releasing all its power. Everyone fell to the ground in an instant. Kyle got to his knees again. He trembled at the sight of the monster. In fact he didn't even realize that he had been shaking ever since he fell. 

"Joe?" asked Gomamon with concern, but gasped at the looming figure in front of them. Kyle nearly released his bodily waste and fell back again from the beast. Kuwagamon lowered its head towards its new meal. 

"Joe!" screamed Gomamon as his partner's digivice went off. 

****

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!" A pillar of light also overcame the digimon transforming him into a giant woolly walrus type creature with long tusks and a horn on top of its head. 

"Ikkakumon?" gaped Kyle his surprised look quickly turning into a huge grin. "Get him!" The champion digimon let out a hearty chuckle and pointed his horn threateningly towards Kuwagamon. 

"Going somewhere?" he growled. 

"I've had enough of him!" agreed Togemon snatching the insectoid by one of its appendages and started to spin full circle. She let go and shot the monster out into the sky while crying out her attack. 

****

"Needle Spray!" Thousands of pointy shards zoomed towards the thrown beast. 

****

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon's horn went out like one missile, but then opened up to release several of them. The attack hit its target dead on. Kuwagamon burst into data and dissolved. 

Togemon winced and turn towards her partner. "I'm sorry Mimi. I didn't mean to kill him." Ikkakumon nodded sadly as well. Stephanie walked slowly towards her partner. Her eyes fixed onto her frame. 

"Togemon," she began with a gape mouth. It turned into a grateful smile. "You were awesome!" Stephanie shot a fist into the air to emphasize her point. She ran towards the digimon and hugged her glove. "Thank you! Thank you!" 

Togemon was still in shock. "You're not upset?" 

Stephanie shook her head. "Why should I be? That monster deserved what her got. I am _nobody's _meal!" Togemon smiled and glowed as she de-digivolved. 

"Oh Mimi," cried Palmon happily wrapping her arms around her partner's waste. Stephanie didn't care and returned the motion of affection. She was alive thanks to Palmon. 

Kyle smile seemed to only get bigger as he pulled Gomamon into a brief hug and then patted him on the head stroking his moehawk.

"Thanks buddy." Gomamon beamed. 

"It was nothing," he said sheepishly, but clearly pleased with the praise. 

"Can we eat now?" asked Gomamon. Kyle laughed. He felt like he hadn't in years. 

"Anything you want." 

*****

Not normally a seafood fan, Kyle had to admit he had never tasted anything so good as barbecued fish. Ok, so not all of it was cooked fully, but did that really matter? Stephanie seemed to eat her fish in one bite. He never knew her to have such an appetite. Maybe this world had also affected their eating habits . . . 

Tai blinked in surprise at Mimi. She was eating more than he was. And Joe too. They were certainly acting weird, well weirder for them. Mimi hardly complained and Joe was being absolutely silent about his allergies. Maybe the Digiworld was having some positive effects on them after all. 

Tai sighed. _Not for everyone_. He lowered the fish he was eating and his gaze dropped to the floor. Now Tai became drawn into his own thoughts. He was hardly touching his food – quite upsetting to be seen by one who usually inhales their food. Matt and Izzy appeared to pick up on their friend's behavior. Matt glanced at him frequently, while Izzy blatantly studied his actions. 

Stephanie gave a happy sigh. She broke the silence. 

"I love fish!" she exclaimed. "That was one hell of a good meal." She stretched and rolled back her shoulders. "Yow, my shoulders are killing me. Any of you boys up for a massage cause I as sure need a damn good one." 

Four guys stared at the girl with wide eyes and jaws slowly dropping. 

Kyle smacked himself in the forehead. He could imagine five giant sweat-drops forming on their heads. Stephanie blinked cluelessly at their reactions.

"What?" 

"Well . . . uh," fumbled Izzy. "That was an interesting . . . request." 

"You sound like a sailor Mimi," finished Matt giving a dry laugh. 

"Matt," asked TK innocently. "What's a massage and how is it a 'damn good one'?" Matt groaned slightly. Kyle felt like he was going to choke on his fish. 

"Mimi!" he coughed rather loudly. "Didn't you say you wanted to go to wash your clothes?" Stephanie shrugged.

"No, don't think so." She reached for another fish. Kyle slapped her hand. "What?!" She glared at him.

"You have a huge stain on your dress," he said through gritted teeth. He suddenly flung the fruit that Gomamon was eating onto Stephanie and proceeded to "accidentally" fall on it. 

"Jerk!" screamed Stephanie. She rose, kicked him in the back, and stormed off with Palmon. Kyle winced in pain, but he knew he had to do it. Their clothes were made of data now, weren't they? She'll get over it. 

"So Tai," Kyle began. "What's the plan?" The two other boys nodded. Tai gave a sigh.

"We'll just keep look I guess," he replied sort of glumly. 

"Is that all we can do?" asked Matt, with a sort of worried edge to his voice. 

"Matt," interrupted Izzy. "It's highly unlikely for us to miss Sora when we have our digivices." He held it up. Kyle looked at the characters again. He had to be missing something . . . what was the episode? 

"Ok," he muttered out loud. "If Sora is missing . . . " He looked at the other's digimon: Motimon, Tsunomon, and Koromon. He snapped his fingers. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't I see it earlier?" 

"Have you flipped your lid Joe?" asked Matt giving the boy an odd glance. 

"What are you talking about?" asked TK. Kyle gave a sheepish grin. 

"Ah – er . . . why didn't I see . . . those plants earlier? They were the ones causing my allergies!" He sneezed a few times. "I feel like I'll . . die! Yeah die! Gotta go!" He sprinted off towards Stephanie.

"Hey Joe!" called Gomamon crawling after. 

Tai, Matt, and Izzy blinked repeatedly where Joe and Mimi had been sitting. They pushed any of the fish they had been eating away.

"Well," said Tai matter of factly. "That's the last time we eat fish." 

*****

"Mimi!" shouted Kyle. "Mimi!" 

"Don't call me that!" snapped Stephanie emerging from some bushes. "Don't call me that again!" She growled at him and folded her arms across her chest. 

"Well what if they hear me?" retorted Kyle angrily. "Who the hell will they think is Stephanie? They're already getting suspicious enough as it is!" 

"Then let them!" she shrieked. "I don't give a damn right now." She clenched her fists. "I have gotten attacked twice today by some giant ass bug and came close to discovering the anatomy of my body. By some miracle I survived!"

"Steph!" Kyle began excitedly. "Don't you see, we're becoming apart of this place! It's an adventure. You made Palmon digivolve!" Stephanie's eyes widened slightly.

"I did?" He nodded.

"Yes, it was all you. You're connected to her now and . . ."

She finished his sentence. "And you to Gomamon." A grin appeared. "Wow. That was amazing." 

"Wasn't it?" his emotions grew. Her breathless gaze turned to the sky.

"I mean that was me . . in battle . . . I felt something . . . " She faced him again. "This is so cool!" 

"I told you! I told you!" The grabbed each other's hands and hollered for joy. "This will be a cinch, it's an adventure. I already know where we are in the series."

"Excellent, we'll be out of here in no time." She pulled her hat down. "I hate to admit, but this is kind of interesting." Kyle jabbed her in the arm.

She raised her hand to stop him. "Please don't say 'I told you' again."

"Look the episode we're heading towards I guess is 'Sora's Crest of Love.' We find our team mate and we get into a fight. She solves it, etc." 

"Do you know the villain?" Kyle tapped his chin in thought.

"Eh . . . it's been a while, band practice you know, don't worry it'll come to me." He led her towards camp. "Come on let's go." 

They walked in better spirits towards the others who for some reason lost their appetite. Kyle finally decided to get in character.

"Don't worry Tai," he said to the leader. "We'll find Sora tomorrow." He rubbed his nose. "My allergies are killing me." 

"Ewww Joe!" squealed Stephanie, holding in her laughter. "Do you even wash your hands anymore?" 

"Oh Mimi," sighed Palmon with a smile. The girl smiled down at her partner and took the digimon in her arms as she laid against a tree. Kyle scooted closer to her with Gomamon. 

"You know," he said quietly not to disturb their sleeping comrades. "That's how Mimi holds Palmon." Stephanie made a "tsk" sort of noise in the dark.

"Whatever. This is just comfortable that's all." Kyle rolled his eyes as he took off his glasses. Unknown to himself, his hand was sub-consciously slowly resting on Gomamon curled up beside the boy he vowed to protect. 

And night fell upon the Chosen whose innocence was just beginning to be taken. 

*****

****

Author's Note: Wow, second chapter under three months . . . that's a first. Well, everything is spiffy on this side. Next chapter in any of my stories, unfortunately, won't be up for ages. I have – count em' – three AP classes (US history, English, Biology). There's no way I can do everything at once, and I really need to devote time to school. 

Sorry, but on a happier note – who saw season 3? waves hand ecstatic I love Takato and Guilmon! Ruki (Reeka?) is like a female version of Matt. My favorite parts: Takatomon and "I think I need a new box!" Squee!!! 

Thanks and please review!

**** ****


End file.
